masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Amagi-class Battlecruiser
Note, this articled refers to the Fuji of the Terran Federation Amagi Battlecruiser class, for the incomplete Everest class Dreadnought that was converted to CV, please go here The Amagi-class battlecruisers (天城型巡洋戦艦 Amagi-gata jun'yō-senkan) ''is a series of twelve limited production battlecruisers built for the Terran Federation Space Fleet as part of the 2662 Fleet Expansion Program to replace the previous ship losses in the Third Bug War. Although designed as Battlecruisers, their well balanced design in firepower and protection had led to many called them as "Fast Battleship" or "Dreadnought Cruiser". Nevertheless, they are still categorized as "Battlecruisers" due to their smaller volumes of firepower and armor protection compared to the current Super-Dreadnoughts like the Izumo-class in Federal service. Due to the experiences of the Third Bug War, these ships were designed to be much larger, faster and better protected than the previous John A Warden class of the Bug Wars era. As completed, the Amagi class carried 8x406mm Elanus M2665 Mass Accelerators with a maximum side armor belt of 2600mm distributed in the Terran "all-or-nothing" armor scheme that maximized the protection of vital parts previously used on the ''Sol-class Super-Dreadnought .Their smaller mass-produced '''Lord Nelson class ''Dreadnought '''battleship cousins mounted same armaments, albeit with four more extra main guns and thicker belt armor. Description The preceeding Terran Battlecruiser design, the ''John A Warden-class was a leap forward compared to the previous Federation Armored Cruiser designs. The John A Warden class ships possessed powerful laser batteries designed to counter any large capital ships it came across, however, when they encountered the Petolemaic Battleships durint the Warlord's Insurrection, these ships were hopelessly outmatched in terms of armor protection and firepower. It was obvious to many that the John A Warden design had become outmoded by the end of the Third Bug War. Experiences from the two preceeding conflicts also proven the need for fast capital ships. Following the signing of the Shanxi Naval Treaty, which greatly reduced the tonnage number of the Federation that led to several larger capital ships and obsolete ones being scrapped, this eventually helped them to use the spare tonnage into building more modern capital ships. After the Treaty, the Terran Federation Navy submitted a proposal for a "10-10 Fleet Expansion Plan", a massive warship construction program consists of 10 Battleships and 10 Battlecruisers to the Federal Council, however this was quickly turned down as it would have put a huge strain on the recovering Federation Economy, instead, the Federal Council calls for a compromise of "5-5" which calls for only 5 new battlecruisers a year, and no new super dreadnoughts to be ordered. It was then decided to go for a "6-4 Fleet", consists of 6 battlecruisers and 4 battleships for every six months, and then moving on to the "8-8" fleet to be built in the same duration, followed by the "10-10" fleet that the Navy had proposed earlier should the economic situation founded to be favourable. The plan was finally approved on 7th December 2662, with intentions of replacing the current 15 years old John A Warden-class Battlecruisers, the antiquated Geneva class Battlecruisers and the obsolete Sol-class Battleships gradually with three new capital ship designs, these three ships eventually become the ''Amagi-''class Battlecruisers, ''Lord Nelson-''class Fast Battleships and the larger ''Prinz Eugen-c''lass Battleships.Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Ships Category:Background Category:Military